One Piece Cafe
by Mirain
Summary: AU. A collection of one-shots with OP couples.     First story Little Cafe: Luffy & Nami one-shot told in a POV of a cafe waitress.  2nd Story - Ray of light: Usopp & Kaya. Set in a sleepy town, Usopp meets a frail girl named kaya
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Heya this or these chapters of this particular story are just one shots (well some of them actually have chapters after them XD) that I have written and trying to develop some of them to a small series :D whoops sorry for boring you here's the first story told by one of the characters POV. I might change the writing style in the later chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own One piece.

Little Café

Chapter 1 – Intro.

Today is the day, the day we open. It's always been my dream to open a patisserie. The building itself is quite quaint which is a good thing because there's only two of us sharing the workload. She handles the waiting and cleaning up while I do the baking and the counter sometimes haha. The bell chime that hangs above the entrance, every time I hear it I'm filled with excitement, what kind of customer would come in but now is not the time I have to put the cakes and chocolates up for display, take out the newly baked pastry, wash the new plates and mugs ah some many things to do.

* chime * Aa someone came in who could it be. As I approached the the counter I yelled out "Sorry we're not open yet can you come back a little later please." but it wasn't a customer a tall woman with blue curly hair and a figure of a model. She wore a plain black t-shirt, jeans and heels. "Aa!" it was Paula.

"Your here early." she said with a small surprise expression.

"Hehehe of course it's our grand opening." I replied happily.

She smiled back then heads to the kitchen entrance and picks up an apron. Oh yes Paula is my partner... no,no not _my_ partner hmm how do I say this. Paula and me go way back we've been best friends for a long time and we started this café/patisserie business together, whew hope that clears up the misunderstanding haha. I continued my chores in the kitchen and she preps up the coffee, sets the tables and flips the closed sign to open.

xxx

It was 10 already and the café has a fair number of people. Paula was kept busy with the orders while I gave her a hand and run the cash machine. 2 customers came in.

"Welcome." I blurted out with a smile.

A beautiful woman came in first, she was stylish if I say. She had a short orange hair and dressed casually, a tank top, jeans and open toed high heels. A male followed her, he was about the same age as her. His black hair was a bit scruffy as if he had taken his hat off recently. He wore a red vest ¾ length shorts and sandals... flip flop sandals. I guess they're a couple huh. I looked around the shop it seems that Paula is still busy so I decided to go to their table.

"Good morning. What would you like?" I asked.

The orange girl scanned the menu above the counter while her partner was pouting.

"Hmm we'll have 2 coffee for now." she replied.

As I went over to the counter I could hear them bickering but it wasn't loud enough to disturb the other customers but loud enough for me to hear though. I couldn't make out what the whole argument was but it seems that her boyfriend wanted to eat somewhere else, a buffet of some sort. I was preparing their coffee then.

"Ne." a voice called out, I got startled, I turned my head to see who it was. It was the orange haired girl.

"Did you make these your self?" she asked as she pointed at the chocolates.

"Yes." I replied as I finish their coffee. "Would you like to sample it?"

"Eh, really?" she said with such a cheerful expression. I took a few out and placed them on the counter along with the coffee.

"Waaai! They're great." she squealed. I a few from the middle shelf this time and asked her to sample it.

"Mmm...! These taste like orange." she exclaimed.

"Um what do you think?" I waited for her answer anxiously.

"Can I have a box of them."

"Eh you like my orange cream chocolates?"

"Yep orange are my favourite."

I smiled at her.

"I'm Nami." she introduced herself with a bright smile.

"Valentine, Ms Valentine but you can call me Val."

I'm happy that she liked new chocolate concoction. I prepared a box of them for her.

"Oh yes can I also have a slice of an orange tart." she added.

"Only 1?." I asked. "What about him?"

"Forget about him." she said looking at his direction with a frown.

She returned to her table, I followed her with the items. I watched both of them from my counter. And they were bickering again it seems that he was rushing her to finish. He turned away while he pouted deeper. Nami-san grinned. She then leaned over with a spoonful of the tart in her hand.

"Luffy~" she called softly.

As he turned, she shoved the tart into his mouth and then kissed his lips.

"So ~ how was it?" she asked teasingly with a grin on her face. Luffy-san blushed deep red, he then suddenly stands up and leaves.

"Ah! Wait Luffy." she called out. She then walks over to me and pays.

"Looks like I over did it." she said playfully. I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks Val-chan." she said as she waved. I went over to their table to clear up and I noticed that she had left her clutch bag, she must have forgotten it when she chased Luffy-san. I informed Paula that I'll be taking a short break. I went out and looked for them, luckily they were sitting on a bench not far from our shop. She seemed happy sitting beside him with her head on his shoulder. I called out to them and she waved back.

"Nami-san you forgot this."

"Ah! Thank you, thank you Val-chan."

"It's fine." I smiled "Well then I need to head back."

"Aa Val-chan next time can I bring my friends over."

"Of course." I bowed and made my way back.

xxx

Throughout the day there were different kinds of couples entered the café. There was a woman with a mature feel to her. She had brown eyes, shoulder length black hair and as tall as Paula. She was with a large man with a star tattoo in both of his arms and wore shades even indoors. He ordered cola while she ordered a latte. Every now and then she would peek over her book and watch him work on his blue prints then smile and returns to her book.

Another couple was younger than the previous but around the same age as Nami and Luffy-san. The guy had curly black hair and a long nose, he was accompanied by a blonde haired girl, she seemed so ladylike. Their conversation was quite a cheerful one, every time he told a joke she would laugh and he occasionally told stories though some of them were a bit exaggerated. Seeing couples all around I was feeling a bit jealous.

"What's with the sigh Val?" Paula asked

"Eh! Nothing, nothing." I replied with a nervous laugh

"C'mon don't slack off."

I cheered myself up and started working again.

It was nearly 2 when I saw a blonde haired man staring at the cakes on display. He looked up and I smiled at him and he looked stunned then suddenly he was acting kinda goofy and entered our shop.

"My fair lady may I ask what is your name?" I was taken aback with the man's sudden change.

"Um... I'm Valentine."

"Valentine oh what a charming name." his actions confused me even further _'Is he hitting on me?'_.

Suddenly his phone rings, he picks it up and reverts into a normal human being.

"I need to go now Valentine-chan" he then left.

"What was that?" Paula asked

xxx

Few months later.

Nami and Luffy-san became regulars here and along with their friends and our business is doing rather well. Sometimes Nami-san and her friends would invite me & Paula to join them and it was quite fun spending time with them.

On a snowy day, the café was having a slow day. Only a few people were in and Paula took the day off as well so it was only me. Nami-san enters with a thick brown coat and a scarf.

"Hello Nami-san."

"Hi Val-chan."

"What can I get you?"

"Hot chocolate please."

Nami-san seemed down I wonder what's wrong.

"Here you are Nami-san."

"Thanks Val-chan."

"No problem."

"Ne, Val-chan can I ask you a favour?"

**To be cont.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **This one took a bit long for me to piece together cos I have a lot of fics to put together but it seems that little café will be a little longer than I had planned XD. This chapter is a little shorter than the first one.

**Disclaimer: **I Don't own One Piece

Little Café 

Chapter 2 : A chef's dilemma

The snow had piled up overnight, it was a bit deep I can hear every step I make as I walk through the white scenery. I came early today though it's my day off but I promised Nami-san. I got everything ready; flour, sugar, butter, baking powder eggs and some utensils. Even though it's cold outside the heat in the kitchen is sweltering. The bell chimed through the empty café.

"Val-chan are you in?"

"Aa Nami-san in here." I called out. She came in fully covered with a fur coat, scarf and gloves.

"Wow it's hot in here. How can you stand it?" I gave her a little giggle. She took off her coat and placed it somewhere, then she puts on an apron and a hairnet. She went over to the table and looked hard at the ingredients then turned her eyes to me giving me a baffled look.

"What do I need to do first?" she whined. I told her to measure the ingredients first then mix mix up all the dry ingredients.

"W-wait Nami-san don't-" * poof* we were covered in a cloud of flour, she turned the mixer on too high.

"*cough* Nami-san are you okay?" Nami-san's face was painted white.

"How can you cope with this Val-chan." she asked. We both laughed at the predicament we were in. Paula came in leaned against the kitchen entrance, she gave us a stern look then smiled and shook her head. We continued baking but this time I done it first and Nami-san would follow the methods I showed her. Time passed and the cakes were finished all that's left is to decorate them, we covered the cake with icing though Nami-san looked a bit rough she then topped it with glazed orange slices and wrote _Happy Valentines Idiot_ in the middle. I was intrigued why she wrote that. We wrapped up the cake and took a break after the hard work in the kitchen. Nami-san was resting her head on the table she was completely drained as I brought the coffee.

"Ne, Nami-san why did you write _idiot_ on the cake?"

"Aa well he always forgets to get me something for valentines." she said with a frown. We talked all kinds of things but they were mostly about Luffy-san and his blunders.

"Nami-san what do you usually give Luffy-san on valentines?" as soon as she heard the question she grinned.

"Hmm I usually go to Luffy's apartment and I'd give him a special service~." I blushed, Nami-san burst out in laughter while Paula was giggling.

"Your so innocent Val-chan."

xxx

As soon ad the snow had let up Nami-san went home happy and a few hours later I left as well but I went to do some shopping first. Somewhere in the high street, I saw a familiar figure. It was Luffy-san, he was staring at a shop window with a confused looked. He turns and notices me.

"Oh Val-chan." he called out

"Luffy-san doing some shopping?"

"Yeah, Nami will kill me if I don't get her something this time."

"Maybe I can help."

"Eh you will. Thanks Val-chan." he replied with a wide grin. We walked all over the high street but we couldn't find something, well Luffy-san said that Nami-san would pick her own clothes while he just paid for it and Luffy-san has no fashion sense whatsoever.

"Argh! Nothing at all, at this rate Nami will get pissed." Luffy-san was panicking.

"Calm down Luffy-san, look there's a store there. Let's check it out." I dragged him into a toy store. Luffy-san was all gloomy and wouldn't pay attention to what I was saying * sigh * then Luffy-san spotted something in the stuffed toy aisle.

"Look, look Val-chan a deer." he holds out a stuffed toy but it was a reindeer.

"Eh that's cute Luffy-san."

"Oh this one has a blue nose. Yosha I pick him." he exclaimed. Luffy-san hurried to the cashier and paid.

"Why did you pick that one Luffy-san?"

"He seemed lonely and I'm sure he will be happy with Nami."

I went separate ways with Luffy-san as soon as we finished shopping.

xxx

The next day Nami-san came by the shop.

"Ara, Nami-san not spending the day with Luffy-san?"

"I'm waiting for him here."

"What about the cake?"

"Hehe I'm pretending not to have a present for him today." she smiled fiendishly. Luffy-san came rushing in the store with the gift wrapped up and in a box. It seems that he had woken up late and rushed here with the present, Nami-san gave me a wink and headed out for their date.

A little later Sanji-san came in and asked me to go on a date with him but I turned him down because the shop was still busy. He looked dejected but he said he would wait, he sat down on an empty table and ordered. Oh yea I haven't introduced him yet Sanji-san is the bloned haired man who hit on me, what I don't get is why is he so persistent about me I mean he's kinda good looking, I bet he could get any women but he doesn't seem to have a girlfriend. There was a lot of people coming and going today was it because it was valentines today, anyway me and Paula are swamped it would be better if we could have another person.

"Val where's table 3's coffee and chocolate cake!" Paula shouted across

"I'm coming- Kyaah!" I slipped, the plates and cups broke as I tried to stand up I felt a sharp pain in my ankle it seems I twisted it. Sanji-san got up and rushed to my side, he lifted me up like a princess and sat me down on a chair.

"Val!" Paula came with a worried look on her face.

"She's fine Paula-chan, she just sprained her ankle that's all." he said as he bandaged my injury with his handkerchief.

"I need to get back to work."

"No you have to rest or it'll get worse." he puts ice on my ankle. "I'll help Paula-chan but you owe me a date Valentine-chan."

**To be cont.**

**A/N: **Btw this isn't Sanji x Valentine I just like the baroque works agent and there was no fic about them so I made this one :D though most of them wasn't mentioned XD. After this story is either Usopp x Kaya drama or LuNa again and a Franky x Robin. I haven't made any scenario for Zoro and Kuina yet so I might take a while to update. Anyways I'll see you guys and don't forget to R&R


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Here's the last part of Little Café. I held this chapter because it's nearly back to college D: and I need to do some stuff. Any ways hope you lot enjoy this chapter :D. Too bad one piece is taking a month break T.T

**Disclaimer: **The same old disclaimer I don't own One piece

Little Café 

Chapter - 3 _Dream Blue_

This is the worst, I broke the cups, screwed up the order and to top it off I sprained my ankle *sigh*. Why today of all days as well, the café is full of paying customers and we're short on personnel. I have to sit and watch while Sanji-san is working instead of me, all I could do was whittle the hours staring at my injured leg. The number of customers are finally decreasing and sunset approaches.

"Valentine-chan." a voice called out "Valentine-chan."

"Eh? Uh... yes." I stuttered as I escaped from my thoughts "Yes Sanji-san."

"How's your ankle?"

"Oh the swelling has gone down."

Sanji-san moved in closer to take a look at my injury."Hmm... It's not fully healed yet, how about I take you home?"

"It's fine Sanji-san. Thanks for the offer but I don't want to trouble you any more." I turned down his offer politely. I'm glad he's worried about me but I don't want to impose on him any more than I did today. "Besides Paula is here to accompany me and we'll ride in her boyfriend's car."

"All right." he smiled warmly "Oh yea I'll let you decide the day of our date." he waved goodbye and went home.

"He's a good guy." Paula smiled as she said that line. What was she trying to imply, a few minutes later Daz Bones arrived. He's Sir crocodile's right hand man, him and Paula were childhood friends, this café is a franchise of Sir crocodile's company you could say he's our investor. Even though

the swelling has subsided it still hurts to walk, I limped my way to the car while Paula finishes locking up the shop she got in and we drove off.

xxx

The next day the swelling is gone but I still walk with a small limp on my stride, the café isn't as busy as yesterday so I can afford to take it slowly today. Nami-san came today with Robin-san, Kaya-chan and Kuina-san, they all sat at their usual table. They asked me if I can join them so I asked Paula for my break and she approved.

"Val-chan what happened to your leg?" Nami-san saw through my limp.

"I just sprained it."

"Are you all right." Kaya-chan asked

"Yes the swelling is gone." I saw Robin-san with a knowing smile on her face. I have a feeling that she knows about the incident yesterday but how?

"Ne, Kuina-chan how was your date yesterday?" Nami-san directed her curiosity to Kuina0san who was quietly drinking her coffee.

"Eh!" she was caught off guard "Well it wasn't actually a date." she said as she twiddled with her thumbs, Nami-san gave her a questioning look. "We had a match again to see who was stronger."

"*sigh* Again why don't you two make a bet next time, the winner can ask anything." she shrugged

"Kaya and Usopp are just innocent love birds while Luffy is just impulsive." this time she shifted her eyes to Robin-san who was giggling through the whole conversation. "Well all couples can't be happily engage like Robin and Franky." she said in a sing-song voice .

"It seems that there will be a late valentines for Valentine-chan." Robin-san avoided Nami-san's remark, I knew what was coming next so gave her the puppy eyes not to tell but she just gave me a smile back. "When is your date with cook-san Valentine-chan." Robin-san is mean instead of her being on the spot light she aimed it at me.

"EH!" the others were quite surprised. I tried to explain my situation but they didn't listen. Kuina and Kaya-chan congratulated me.

"Wait wait Val-chan are you sure." Nami-san stood up and objects about the date. "Sanji-kun maybe a good guy but he falls for any girls that he comes across." I explained again that the date is repayment for helping out in the shop and that I don't want to be in a relationship yet but the barrage of questions kept on coming. Things finally settled down then a long haired woman came in.

"Vivi" it was Vivi-chan.

"Any luck?" Vivi-chan shook her head in reply, it seems that Vivi-chan recently lost her job due to the company becoming bankrupt

"Vivi-chan how about you work here." I suggested "It'll help us out and make things a little easier on Paula and me."

"Val-chan is injured right now and another employee would help out when they're busy." Kuina-san added.

"Really? Are you fine with me?"

"Yep, I'll go ask Paula." with the business doing well and customers kept coming we need another hand so Paula agreed rather easily and we hired Vivi-chan.

After my break everyone finished and headed out while Vivi-chan stayed and asked me to show her what would it be like when she worked here. I showed her around the shop, the kitchen , the staff room and some more things. She quickly grasped what I had taught her, then we talked to Paula about the formal stuff, the employment contract and more. Paula decided that I should work at the kitchen for now until my injury healed and Vivi would take the orders and the register.

xxx

2 days after we hired Vivi-chan my injury has healed and we rotate around our duties, things were going great and the job are less exhausting than before. Vivi-chan is a hard worker she's a great help. Lunchtime Sanji-san came by again today as always he would flirt with the female customers, me and Paula. He came over to me and asked about the date, I said that I need some more time to think about it and I'll call him when I've decided on which day. I know it seems cruel to prolong it but I'm nervous. As we continued our conversation Vivi-chan came in.

"Val-chan I finished checking the inventory." I turned to face her.

"Thanks Vivi-chan." Vivi-chan then walked up beside me, she sees Sanji-san and gives him a smile.

Sanji-san returned her smile but he seemed somewhat awkward, I saw his eyes shift outside the window and then he goes into his love-love mode and chases a woman on the street. It seemed like he was running away, by the looks on Vivi-chan's face I think that these 2 has some kind of history about them. I think I'll go on a date with Sanji-san and I'll need Nami-san's help with this. I called Sanji-san and told him that I've decided on the day, he sounded excited on the phone.

I briefed Nami-san about what happened today and then she came up with a cunning plan but first I need to know what happened with Sanji-san and Vivi-chan, I needed to make Sanji-san talk about it on our date. Nami-san advised that Sanji-san can't hold his alcohol and that it's easier to ask him when his drunk. So me and Nami talked all night on how we can get them 2 back together.

xxx

The night of the date.

Sanji-san came to pick me up in my apartment and we headed off.

"What should we do first?" I asked .

"I know a great place." he suggested and I agreed.

We went to a park, it seems that they were doing an open theatre, I see a lot of people mostly couples sitting on the grass waiting for the film to start. Sanji-san sets a blanket on a ground then takes out a basket from his car and puts candles on each corner of the blanket. The film was Valentine's day a romantic comedy. We watched the film and Sanji-san was enjoying it, halfway of the film he opened the basket, it was filled with a lot of different cuisines, he planned the date out. I was caught in his pace and forgot about the plan so I improvised.

"Ne, Sanji-san why do you flirt with every girls?" I asked him frankly, he didn't turn to face me.

"I was raised to always love girls."

"Then what if you have a girlfriend would you treat her differently?" Sanji-san didn't answer back, but I continued on.

"What about Vivi-chan?" Sanji-san finally turned to me "Did you love her?" I stared into his eyes waiting for his answer

"Vivi-chan's father asked me to stay away from her. He said he didn't want a second rate chef as his son-in-law." he said with a wry smile on his face. "I didn't want to cause any trouble for Vivi-chan."

"Do you still have any lingering feelings for her!" some of the couples were starting to notice our little spat but I need to go on. "If so then am I just her replacement!" somehow I let my feelings get the better of me and gave him a slap then I left. I walked away as far from the park and called Nami-san and told her what had happen. I was picked up by Nami-san and spent the night in her apartment, she said Sanji-san will come by the café tomorrow and apologise knowing that he was raised to be a gentleman to women.

xxx

The day after the date.

I went to work as always and I was feeling guilty on what happened last night I think I might have gone overboard. Vivi-chan was there already preparing for opening, she then goes into the staff room. Sanji-san came as Nami-san predicted, he came with a bouquet of flowers, he came in and apologised. I accepted the flowers and his apology, I took the flowers into the staff room. Vivi-chan was still there, I told her to wait in the staff room. I closed the door and took a deep breath then rushed into café, I put on a worried face and told Sanji-san.

"Sanji-san Paula c-collapsed in the staff room." Sanji-san took the bait and rushed into the staff room.

"Paula-chan hang in there!" to his surprise Vivi-chan was the one waiting in the room, I quickly locked the door while Sanji-san protested from the other side. It seems that Vivi-chan knew that her father forbade Sanji-san from seeing in which she rebelled on him and started to live on her own free from her father's influence and that she had been wanting to say sorry to Sanji-san. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Vivi-chan that the key is in my locker and that it's her chance to make up with Sanji-san, while I put the sign to close and waited for the two of them to make up.

xxx

A few months later...

Me, Paula and Daz Bones attended Robin-san and Franky-san's wedding. Luffy and Nami-san are engage and they are the bridesmaid and best man. While Sanji-san and Vivi-chan couldn't make it because they are travelling the world right now, Zoro-san and Kuina-san were arguing about who was going to teach on the dojo, Usopp and Kaya-chan are still lovey-dovey as ever. Thank you everyone for these encounters and I hope you all come and visit us again in _Dream Blue Café._

_Fin_

**A/N: **You guys finally found out the name of the café huh XD. The first story finished :D but don't worry it's not the end of the series yet ;p I was going to put this up earlier but couldn't. Oh yea I'll still be using _Dream Blue Café _ but it'll be just mentioned somewhere in the stories :D. I'll see you guys on the next story, which is an Usopp X Kaya drama :D look forward to it and don't forget R&R ls especially when there's going to be two story you can compare :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Here's the next story of the series an Usopp and Kaya drama :D since I kinda rushed Little café :p

**Disclaimer:** The same old disclaimer I don't own One Piece

**Ray of light **

Chapter - 1

In the middle of the night a figure was sneaking out of the hospital.

"Hehehe good thing she wasn't on duty tonight." he snickered. The boy took a bike and rode it into the moonless night. The road was empty as he rode through, only traffic lights and neon signs were awake he then stops in a neighbourhood and knocks on one of the houses windows. The window opens.

"Oh Usopp you made it."

"Of course nothing can stop the great Usopp-sama."

"Keep it down you two."

"You shut it seaweed head and play the game!"

"What did you say you swirly bastard! I'm kicking your ass right now." they continued their squabble in the background.

"Shishi any ways come on in." Luffy offered a hand. Usopp climbed in while Sanji and Zoro are still fighting.

"Yosha! everyone's here time to party."

The 4 guys partied, played and drunk all night. They all got wasted but Usopp only drank a few cans of beer and is the first one awake, the others were still snoring away as Usopp got up.

"Oh crap I need to get back quickly." he exclaimed quietly.

He jumped out the window, got on his bike and pedalled with all his might back to the hospital. The sun hasn't even come out yet and the morning mist is still present but Usopp didn't stop he continued on with the same pace as before. Finally he arrived at the back of the building he was covered in sweat and panting, he hid the bike and took off his shoes so that he doesn't make a sound as he sneaked back in. He slowly opens the door and has a quick look around if anyone was there, he sighs in relief and closes the door quietly. He made his way back to his room just 2 more doors away, he crept towards his room when a menacing aura had followed behind him.

"U-so-pp!" a voice from behind him called.

Usopp shivered in fear and slowly turned around, he started to sweat excessively.

"Y-y-yo G-g-good mo-morning Ria. I just came back from the t-toilet." his words were faltering as he steps back.

"Don't give me that shit. You've been out all night again when I'm not on duty." she said malevolently as she cracked her knuckles.

Usopp tried to make a run for it but the fiery red haired nurse caught the long nose boy and gave him a beating from hell.

"Yohoho youngsters sure are energetic." A skinny old man was passing by "Ne, Ria-chan can I see your panties."

"Die old man!" she snapped as she swung at him

"Yohohoho." he dodged every swing that came at him "Oh yea Usopp did you see the new girl in C-ward?" he said to Usopp while Ria connected a hit on the old man knocking him out.

"A girl in C-ward?"

"Oh that girl." she finally calmed down "She's the same age as you."

"Why? Isn't C-ward suppose to be for those seriously ill"

"She has been hospitalized nearly her whole life due to a weak heart valve." she said with melancholic expression. "Why don't you try being friends and I'll let you off the hook for today." she grinned as she dragged the unconscious Brook away.

"Off the hook? I just got a beating from you." he muttered under his breath.

Usopp returned to his room and catch up on some Z's. He slept through the day but he was awakened by a knock on his door. Three girls came in.

"Yo Nami, Vivi, Kuina what are you doing here?"

"Your homework and some handout from class."

"You didn't need to bring it."

"Just do it, your not an idiot like Luffy." Usopp forced a laugh in response.

"Usopp-kun smoking isn't good for your health and your already missing half of each term."

'How did Vivi know?'

"Can you also pass that to Sanji-kun." Vivi gave him a cold smile.

"Well we'll leave you to it." Nami smiled at him

"Aren't any of you going to help me with this?" Usopp cried out begging for help. The girls leave his room.

"Oh yea Usopp if you see Zoro again can you tell him if he skips kendo practice again he's dead." Kuina added as she closed the door behind her. Usopp despaired on how much work they left for him to do, but still got on with it because he wanted to graduate with his friends. Time passed and the sun is already setting. Usopp takes a break from his study , he goes to vending machine and get something warm to drink and then he heads to the rooftop. There he sees the sky dyed in crimson red as he continued forward he sees a silhouette of a girl.

_Her white dress was glowing in the evening sun, she basked in the feeling of the great winds, gazing into the endless sky. She never looked in my direction as I approached her, she merely stared in the gold coloured sky. So not to startle her I came within an eye-shot, she was off ways from me. I got lost in the sky's beauty and lose track of time..._

_I saw the side of her face. She gazed at the sky with a bright look in her eyes, her blonde hair blowing about, the setting sun dyed her smile red. The scene was so fleeting, so heart-rendingly painful that I'll remember it forever. I don't remember if I said anything to her. I might have said something like... _

"_do you come here often?" _

_Of course she smiled and asked me things in return._

"_Pardon me?... Have you ever seen a beautiful view before?"_

_Weird question right? The view was of course gorgeous but it doesn't change. Not in my case, but anyone anyone you'd run into. However for some reason I was captivated by her smile and I nodded. _

"_I knew it! This is great I had no I that this place was so beautiful I'm glad to have been born. Even if I was to die tomorrow I have no regrets."_

_Our conversation only lasted for a few minutes, but I realized how precious life is therefore I'll try to make it meaningful even though it's short and to keep her smiling._

Usopp just stood there looking at the frail girl make her way back to the building. He was lost in his thoughts, he leaned on the railings and stared out into the sky.

**To be cont.**

**A/N: A quick chapter huh XD, yeah the characters are a bit OOC but hey there'll be more drama to look forward to. I might take a while to update on the next 1 tho :|  
**


End file.
